


Hold Me Close Until Morning

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Incest, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Twincest, bed sharing, ill advised late night decision making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Remus kind of sucks at relationships.  Luckily his brother is there to comfort him.  Then the comfort turns unconventional.  Come on, did you think I wasn't going to let them kiss?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Hold Me Close Until Morning

Roman shouldn’t have let him into his bed the first time.

Remus was freshly dumped, the third time in as many months, and the way he pouted had always gotten to Roman more than it should. So when Remus cuddled up next to him that night, asking not to be alone, it was just a little comfort post-breakup. Maybe the first time was excusable. After a week, though, Roman should have sent him back to his own bed. By the time Remus got a new boyfriend two months later and felt good enough to move back into his own room, Roman was used to having him there.

Roman’s second mistake was pulling away. Remus was a contrary creature by nature, and anything he felt he couldn’t do or have was always his sole focus. It was a single mindedness Roman rarely saw him apply anywhere else, and when Roman’s demeanor towards Remus cooled, he quickly switched gears to clingy. In all honesty, that’s probably what led to Remus’ next breakup, but no matter what he told himself about his own feelings of jealousy, Roman couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

Which was how, five months after the first time, Roman woke to Remus in his bed, much closer than his self-restraint would prefer taking into account Roman’s own growing feelings towards his twin.

“Roman,” Remus whispered quietly into the space between them, “Am I repulsive?”

“Don’t let a few failed relationships shake your confidence,” Roman tried to reassure, hugging his brother tight. “One day you’ll meet someone and-”

“Kiss me,” Remus ordered, brave in the way only darkness can bring about.

“I don’t-” Roman started to argue, but Remus’ broken pleading stole the words from his tongue.

“Please. Just once. Prove I’m not the most undesirable creature to walk this earth. I’ll never ask you to kiss me again.”

“...Just a kiss,” Roman said, but he wasn’t asking so much as warning himself. He pressed his lips softly to Remus’ chin, then up to his lips, the alignment a near miss as much from his nerves as from lack of light.

Whatever Remus was expecting to get from the kiss, it wasn’t the soft noise of satisfaction Roman made when Remus snuck his tongue out daringly. Just one kiss, Roman reminded himself, but the kiss got deeper and deeper, and if they never stopped then it wouldn’t have to end. Sense returned when he twisted Remus on top of him and flipped onto his back to get a better angle. They pulled apart, panting, erections pressed against one another, and tried to tell themselves that neither of them meant to take it that far.

Remus spent three days after that in his own bed before joining Roman again.

“Remus, you can’t keep sleeping in here,” Roman hissed, even as he pulled Remus closer.

“Sure I can,” Remus countered, “We both know it’s platonic.”

“Is it?” Roman growled, incensed at the perceived toying with his emotions.

“Is it?” Remus echoed back, small and nervous, genuinely unsure.

“...I don’t think you should be in here until we can answer that,” Roman told him resolutely. Remus made a noise of discontent, but obligingly left the bed.

He crawled back in an hour later.

“Can I suck your cock?” he asked, and Roman was instantly wide awake. “You can always just close your eyes and pretend it’s someone else, if that helps,” Remus continued, already reaching beneath the blankets to grab at Roman’s erection.

“I absolutely could  _ not _ do that!” Roman objected, and for a moment Remus froze, terrified he had somehow managed to misconstrue the situation and had made a massive mistake in asking. “If you’re going to suck my dick then I wouldn't dare to look away from such a vision."  


“Oh,” Remus breathed, “ _Good_.”

Roman probably should have put a stop to it the first time Remus crawled into his bed- But he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.


End file.
